


The Duties of a Squire

by ricochet (melas_chole)



Series: All It Takes — All There Is [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, I have so many ideas and drafts, M/M, Off-screen smut, and the first thing I churn out is this, anyways I hope you enjoy, i guess, i love this ship so much, really?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melas_chole/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: This is some time into their journey, which hasn’t afforded any of the party members much privacy for a long time. The squire sees it as within her duties to intervene before the situation takes a toll on the party’s overall fitness for their task.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of smutty drabbles and one-shots, basically inspired by freezeveganpolice’s description of Sorey being very vocal during sex which immediately became my headcanon. From there it all spun on.

„Row of knights! I eliminate you again, Zaveid!“ Rose piped triumphantly.  
  
„Guess it can’t be helped.“ The wind seraph leaned back smugly. „What is it they say: Unlucky at cards, lucky in love.“ He shot Lailah a suggestive glance.  
  
„Well in your case—“ Edna started to tease him cynically only to be distracted by a sound coming from the adjacent room.  
  
„Aaanyway!“ Rose redirected the others attention. „What have you got?!“ She challenged the earth seraph.  
  
The girlish looking seraph hesitantly unwrinkled her brows and looked at her cards. „Well,“ she started with her characteristic lack of interest in her voice, „I guess, I have a dragon.“ Taking the card from her hand she added innocently: „Does that help my case?“  But the slight smile of superiority tugging at the corners of her lips betrayed that she understood very well the advantage the card granted her as she placed it on the table.  
  
Again a low, inarticulate sound echoed from the the wall.  
Zaveid leaned his elbows on his knees and looked from the wall to the human and seraphim sitting around the table as if to verify: _you hear this too, right._  
  
Rose made a grumbling sound and it was hard to tell whether she was seriously that displeased with Edna’s move or whether it was to focus their attention back on the game.  
  
But they obviously heard the muffled sound again, a low kind of…moan?!  
  
“Lailah?“ Rose addressed the seraph next in turn, causing the fire seraph to jump almost invisibly.  
„There is nothing I can do.“ She admitted, somewhat flustered, and drew a card from the deck.  
  
Zaveid was enchanted as he saw the Lady of the Lake blush and use her fanned out cards to hide the lower part of her face. Edna looked at her almost aghast.  
  
„That means, it’s my turn again!“ Rose concluded, scrutinizing the cards on her hand.  
And yes, the earth seraph determined, it was definitely a moan they were hearing.  
Zaveid had gathered as much, she thought as she saw a small smile creeping into his face.  
  
„There goes my king!“ The squire announced, slapping the card onto the table, only to be followed by another deep moan.  
  
Disregarding the light chuckle from the wind seraph, Edna grumpily discarded two useless cards as her previous move allowed her. Zaveid was clearly enjoying himself.  
  
_Who on earth…_ she grumbled but the inner offense she was taking was cut short as the moans grew into a very vocal groan. The sound was muffled through the wall but left no doubt that it was the Shepherd’s voice they were hearing.  
  
_Well, fantastic!_ The earth seraph couldn’t imagine anything better than this; this even trumped having to listen to those two nerding on about ruins.  
  
„It’s your turn, Lailah!“ She addressed the seraph next to her sourly. And, eyeing her fan of cards, added „You do realize that you’re supposed to get rid of your cards?!“  
  
The addressed seraph nodded, seemingly very much absorbed into her cards.  
„If I play this card…“ she tentatively placed the card before herself, „…I can get rid of 4 cards at once?!“ She looked at Rose questioningly until the young woman nodded, eyes grinning smugly with the noises from the other room.  
  
Lailah contemplatively placed four cards flush on the table as the sudden noise of objects being knocked over and tumbling unceremoniously to the ground ensured that their attention did not miss any of the increasingly erratic groans from the other room.  
  
„Well, I didn’t plan for _that_!“ The squire chuckled with a smile in her eyes entirely too amused.  
  
Another groan from what was obviously the Shepherd left little to the imagination.  
  
_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!_ The earth seraph thought to herself.  
  
„Wait?!“ Zaveid almost leaned out of his chair as he gaped at Rose. „You planned for this?!“  
The young assassin only gave him her trademark smirk.  
The wind seraph looked at her clearly impressed.  
  
„What, you planned us playing cards and listening to Sorey and ice-princess getting it off?!“ Edna almost hissed at her in disbelieve.  
  
„No!“ Rose replied firmly. _How was I supposed to know…that what? They would give them rooms next to each other? That the walls of the inn would be so thin? That the good Shepherd turned out to be rather vocal…?_  
Honestly, she didn’t mind at all.  
„I just planned for him to get rid of some of that pent up tension! It was seriously impeding his ability to focus.“  
  
„You sure are taking your duties as the Shepherd’s squire seriously!“ Zaveid credited, causing the woman to grin smugly from one ear to another.  
  
Another deep moan was heard along with something that could vaguely be deciphered as „God—…—kleo!“  
  
_Oh!_ Lailah only now seemed to realize that the sounds were coming from the other two party members’ room, and — hearing Sorey's voice again — what this undoubtedly implied: _Ooh!_  
Her expression betrayed her train of thoughts as her lips formed the silent sound and the fire seraph blushed as red as her element.  
  
„What? You’re seriously only catching on now?!“ The younger seraph almost barked at her incredulously.  
  
A climactical moan reverberated trough the silence between them, which to Edna seemed altogether too close and vivid but at least promised an end to this.  
  
Lailah blinked. „I never knew…“  
„I guess, I just never thought about it…“ the fire seraph pondered. „I mean, it is obvious that they love each other dearly.“  
  
Edna hit her forehead against the tabletop: she didn’t know what was worse, the noises she was forced to hear in on or Lailah’s grossly sappy words — how could she be so much older than all of them and still be so naive?!  
  
„It’s just— they are still so young!“ Lailah muttered. It must have very much felt like that to Lailah who was many centuries their major.  
  
„Yeah, but that’s the thing!“ The squire accounted for with conviction. „They should naturally be all over each other all the time.“  
  
„You’re sure right about that!“ Zaveid couldn't contain his approval for the whole situation.  
  
Edna’s head spun up from the table „You be quiet! I have heard enough of you!“  The wind seraph grinned almost apologetically. „You’re sure not letting that go, hugh?!“  
  
„But it _is_ true that Sorey’s focus has been lacking…and he has been rather distracted and jumpy.“ The Prime Lord mused, tipping her finger to her chin. „Increasingly so.“  
  
Edna grunted. „Well that should be taken care of now!“


	2. Epilogue

When they both entered the dining hall late the next morning Sorey wore a smile outshining the sun.  
Edna wondered how it was even possible for him to look yet more lively and cheerful than he usually did.  
  
Sorey was barely through the doorway when the owner of the inn caught him and exuberantly enquired whether the Shepherd had slept well and whether everything was truly to his satisfaction. The short, mustached man bowed profusely while talking to him. Sorey, as always, appeared somewhat flustered by the venerating attention he was receiving but amiably conversed with their host.  
Mikleo, being caught in the doorway behind Sorey but invisible to the excited innkeeper, watched them serenely, the softest smile tugging at his lips as his glance wandered from the stocky man to Sorey.  
  
Lailah's eyes sparkled as she waited for them to join them at the table. Edna only shook her head and stuffed the remains of her hearty potato fritters into her mouth.  
  
When Sorey concluded his conversation with the happily beaming innkeeper, who, moving backwards, made an effort not only to bow to Sorey but also to where Mikleo was supposed to be, the two of them made their way to the huge wooden table where they had previously spotted the rest of their team.  
  
"You’re not doing what I think you’re doing?!“ Rose leaned in close to Zaveid, who had rocked his chair backwards, flagrantly scrutinizing the young men’s gaits.  
He barely had time to smirk back at the squire when Edna cleared her throat, already standing behind her chair. "Are you done?!"  
"Aah...right!" The wind seraph pushed himself out of his seat. "Gonna get the supplies!" He nodded and followed the younger seraph beelining for the exit.  
  
"Supply duty." The blonde seraph deadpanned, striding past the enthusiastic Shepherd before he could open his mouth to greet her.  
  
„Shagleo!“ She sneered under her breath, ungently jostling the water seraph in passing.  
  
Mikleo’s checks blushed, whether from embarrassment or indignation, and he opened his mouth to protest. A throaty chuckle and a big hand on his shoulder stopped him. Glancing up he found Zaveid’s wide, toothy smile grin back at him.  
“You should feel triumphant!“ The taller seraph looked at him. „You gave the good Shepherd quite a laying!“  
Mikleo’s face turned furiously crimson. The wind seraph only laughed and with something akin to approval he patted his back and followed Edna out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write and edit this to be something enjoyable but I’m still not really satisfied: I somehow feel that I should and could make this a better fic.  But since this might well turn out as me spending too much time on this one instead of writing the other pieces and not posting any of them in the end, I convinced myself to post it as it is now.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this after all!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. ;)


End file.
